Lost and Found
by TwilightJupiter
Summary: Chapter 1 revised. Can Vegeta find love through all that he has been through. Read and Review...
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone. In the past I have written two or three fics, all of which I admit, was horrible. It took me a while to think up a nice story-line and after much thought I had it. I will try my best to finish this fic. Reviews most welcome! 

**Chapter 1**

**Beginning**

With everything that I have been through I really don't know where to begin…

So many obstacles were in my way and now I can proudly say, I have overcome with a few tears shed along the way, but I had to grow strong. Weakness was not an option a Saijin could afford. The many people I have killed to survive I now regret, but unfortunately like so many of my people, I had no choice. It was either kill or be killed. A dog eat dog world. It may have seemed that I liked to kill those weaker than myself and there were some who thought that I loved it to no end. But I had to keep up appearances didn't I? There was one thing I loved though, while killing, it was the look of panic and fear in my victim's eyes. A sought of mini-revenge, a build up the to cataclysmic climax which was my revenge on Freiza. He took away everything I had. He took away my family, my people, my planet; he took away all the love I ever had. I had grown hard over the years, harder than a diamond. But one person saw the value of the hard diamond that was my heart. He changed me and I wouldn't know where or what I would have been without him. He made my nightmares go away and only sent me dreams. His purity cleansed my frayed soul…

The only people I had in my life were Raditz and Nappa. We were never really close, but they had respect for me and I for them. Sometimes I would just be depressed not wanting to eat for days. I would look like a frail rape victim but the will to go on would not be there anymore. The depression that plagued me, mixed with anger and hate, was one lethal combination. No one understood me, not even I understood me! The only one who really did understand me was my father. I don't remember my mother at all, but even she, in spirit, would probably understand me. I still think of my parents a lot. My mother, I was told, died giving birth to me. 'Serious complications' I would be told whenever I brought it up with my father. From what I understood is that he loved her with everything he had. I guess that's why he never spoke of it. My father died in my arms when Freiza came to our planet to destroy it. My father and I were on the lizards ship when they killed him. I was stunned as to what was happening as everything was sudden.

"I am growing tired of you monkeys. You amuse me no more! HA HA HA…" 

Freiza would say laughing. I rushed over to my father, everything around me moving in slow motion. Blood was flowing from his nose and mouth. He tried to speak but I urged him not to. A massive wound inflicted to his chest. It looked fatal. Tears started flowing from my eyes when my father spoke.

"What is this I see, tears? Saijins do not cry" 

He forced out the words from his blood filled mouth all the while smiling at me.

I quickly wiped away the tears hiding the pain behind a brave façade,

"How touching don't you think? You are all so pathetic the lot of you. HA HA HA!" 

Freiza went on laughing mocking this moment between me and my father, my last moments with him…

"_Vegeta, my Son. Never despair for I will always be with you. The greatness which are Saijin will forever be with you"_

His words were struggling to make its way past his lips. He coughed up blood and a single tear escaped from his now, hollow, cold eyes. He was gone, gone forever.

I burst out in a blinding rage making my way towards Freiza with much speed trying desperately to kill him. But that's all I remember really. Later (how much later I don't know) I woke to the dripping sound of a tap.

I was lying on a tiled floor trying to remember what happened to me. I remembered all right. My father was dead. My planet was probably reduced to nothing but space debri. All thanks to Freiza. I stood up feeling the pain, grimacing as it raced through my head. My back was throbbing and the added effect of the pulsating ache in my head was rather unpleasant. I fell back down to the floor increasing the pain in my back even further. I just lay there for a while waiting for the pain to subside. I am Saijin, the pain will go away quickly, I hoped. The room I lay in was cold and gloomy. The only light came from the light-bulb against the wall, which was living its last moments. There was a small, single bed topped with a thin mattress in the corner. Next to the bed stood a chair that has seen better days. A washbasin with an annoying, dripping tap and stained mirror just above it, was in the other corner of the room. A toilet-pot next to the washbasin finished the breath taking view. The view was breathtaking alright, there was a stale smell filling my nose. I couldn't make out what the various smells were, but I could make out the stronger of the scents. Blood and sweat. Where the hell was I? It was dark outside as well and as cold as space. Could it be? Was I on Freiza's home planet? Could be… There was no sun. Freiza's home planet doesn't rotate. So one side is always shrouded in darkness while the other side was always bathed in the light. I was lying on the cold floor, trying to get some relief from the pain, it eventually subsided a 'little' bit.

What was left of my planet? Was all I had left memories? Memories of a people wiped out of existence? I was alone, alone to fend for myself. And the weird part about all of it was that it all happened before my nineteenth birthday. There was to be a great event as was every year on the birthday of a royal. Everything was being planned. The guests, the gifts and the various party favours. It was to be grand. Tears escaped my eyes when my father spoke to me from the crevices of my mind.

'Saijins do not cry' 

I struggled to hold back those drops of acidic pain, but I couldn't. It just flowed and flowed. I cried myself to sleep that night, trying so desperately to forget…

_Everybody was gathered in the great hall. Guests talking amongst themselves while the servants darted to and fro, carrying trays of wine and snacks. Smiles were on every persons face. The atmosphere was cheerful. It was a celebration, but what were they celebrating. A servant walked by and I went for a glass of wine when I noticed I had on a pair of white gloves. I then saw that I was wearing the royal attire._

"_Prince Vegeta, Sire. Good to see you again"_

_A warm smile accompanied an unforgettable face, Raditz. My favourite bodyguard. Or more my favourite gofer. Nonetheless he was loyal. He too was wearing his formal outfit. He still smiled warmly at me._

"_Good to see you too, Raditz"_

_I remarked with a half smile of my own. Everything was going to smoothly for this event, whatever it may be. Laughing combined with the music in the background was so 'normal' and it made me happy._

"_Quite a turn out for your birthday, huh Sire?"_

_My birthday? How wonderful I thought, my smile widening as the information sank in. _

"_Yes quite a turn out"_

_I simply said, not wanting to sound at all excited. I had to give the impression that I was bored to death, but inside I wanted to scream inside and let all my happiness out. _

"_Even last year for your eighteenth birthday there weren't so many people, but this year there must thrice as many"_

_My nineteenth birthday party. I don't know how but I was so sad all of a sudden. I reached that high, a high I thought I would never come off from and I was plummeting fast. _

"_Vegeta my Son"_

"_Highness" Raditz bowed "Good to see you"_

"_Likewise" My father simply said, dismissing Raditz with a wave of his hand. Raditz then bowed to my father and me and left, mingling with the other guests. _

"_My son. Nineteen today and every day you look more like you mother"_

_I looked at my father content just by seeing him here with me. _

"_Father, what a wonderful party. Everything I so lively. I am pleased."_

_I spoke to him looking at the crowd, cheerful at the fact that everyone was just having a good time. The room went cold a bit, but I ignored it, everyone was enjoying himself or herself in my honour. The room got even colder; I could see my breath in front of my face. A servant walked behind me and I turned around to get another glass of wine. I turned around again and everything was gone. The great hall was gone, the people were gone. There was no more music everything was quiet. Emptiness surrounded me. My father too was gone. it was cold. Then as if from nowhere Freiza stood in front of me. Grinning._

"_How come I wasn't invited to your little party, am I not good enough to grace you with my presence? Tsk Tsk. Not inviting me is bad. But I'll let this one off with a light punishment. He blasted me at close range. A gaping hold in my chest. I was shuddering full of shock. This was all a dream I tried telling myself. Wake up Vegeta, Wake the fuck up!_

_Freiza just laughed and laughed. His laughter was adding to the pain. I tried to do something but I couldn't. Half of me blasted away, I fell to the floor. But I couldn't wake up. I couldn't wake up_

"Rise and shine princess" 

My eyes shot open quickly to the gruff voice commanding me from my sleep. A tall man with a rather odd shaven beard stood over the bed sneering, mocking? I slowly got up fearing that the horrible pain I experienced earlier was still there. It was gone, but not completely. I was still numb on a few places. The clothes I had on was wet of sweat and my head was stuffy. I glanced over to the small excuse of a window and saw that it was still dark.

"Freiza wants to see you right now" 

The man barked the orders at me, eyeing me ever so closely. I didn't bother asking him why, I really didn't have the strength to disagree. I walked out into the hallway and found that I was in a prison. There were many doors down the wide corridor. When we neared the exit the doors turned into cells with thick bars. I could see the occupants all of them clustered together. They looked at me with beady, hungry eyes. I turned my head away, seeming not to care. We walked through big, heavy doors when I had to narrow my eyes to the bright lights. We were now walking down a hallway with pillars. On the floor was a blue carpet, leading down a lot of other corridors. We walked silently only the sound of our feet being heard. As we approached another, even bigger, door. The taller man started to walk faster. He took out something from his pocket, a card. He swiped it on the panel next to the door and with a few clicks the door slid open. People were walking around doing their day-to-day business, whatever that may be.

"This way" 

I walked along not looking at anyone, not bothering to lift my head. I just kept looking down. The blue carpet was now orange but it served the same purpose as the blue one. It went off in different directions down different corridors. The pillars were much larger here than in the prison section. And it wasn't as cold. The atmosphere was awkward and unbearable. I just heard the voices saying: 'There goes Vegeta; Look its Vegeta…' and on they went as if I was an important person. We came to the end of the hallway and turned right. I just kept on following the man not knowing what lay in wait for me.

"Well, here we are. You are on your own now. You in trouble aren't you?" 

The taller man sneered with a big grin on his face. How I wanted to hit that grin off his face.

I walked through the already open doors and my heart sunk. I looked him straight in the face. I went cold and did not want to move as I was standing there.

"Prince Vegeta, do come in, make yourself comfortable" 

The sarcasm in his voice didn't go to well with me and I replied in most cynical voice of my own.

"Why don't you make me? Murderer!" "That could be arranged and as for the murderer part, watch your tongue" 

I dared not go further I did not want to lose my life as well. I had to serve the dish called vengeance. And Freiza was going to eat it first class…

"_I don't wish to beat around the bush, Vegeta, so I will just say it. You are now to serve no one else but me. I have killed your family and I have destroyed you planet. I will let you on a little secret I enjoyed it. You are to do everything I say and there will be no if's, and's or but's from you. The reason why you are still alive is that there are things I would rather you do than my trusted disciples. And what is that smell?"_

He waved his hand in front of his face keeping that cool look of his as cool as ever. I looked at him in disgust not wanting to try what I did before. I wasn't in the mood for more pain. I have suffered enough. He spoke again.

"_Well, I asked you a question, what is that smell?"  
_

I looked at him and then at a familiar face I didn't notice before. Zarbon with a nine inch grin burrowed on his green face.

"Oh and before I forget, you will address me from now on as Lord Freiza" 

He chuckled and Zarbon chuckled too. Humiliation didn't go well. But I had to survive this and everything that was coming. I could feel it the pits of my stomach.

"I smell, Lord Freiza" 

Zarbon and Freiza laughed their heads off, did I miss something?

"I knew there was a reason I kept you alive. You are funny. Anyway. Someone will show you to your quarters, two others will be waiting there for you. As you are definitely one 'my' stronger fighters you will be my personal minion. Oh and before it slips my mind for I do not want to see you again, you and the two other will be going to earth. You know why so I wont bother explaining. Now go and get yourself cleaned up" 

I bowed to 'Lord Freiza' thinking it only appropriate. I then walked towards the door and the same man that brought me here from the prison cell, was waiting for me.

"To your room then? Lets go, 'Sire'" 

Since I was one of the stronger fighters as so said by Freiza I took a chance.

"Sarcasm is lowest form of wit, say something like that to me again and you will be dead!" 

He looked at me eyes blinking, confusion quite evident. After that he never bothered with smug remarks again.

We reached my room and he left me there. The door opened automatically. Two men were sitting on the bed just opposite the door. They both got immediately.

"_Sire!" _Both of them exclaimed in unison. They bowed the Saijin way and that's when I knew, they too were Saijin. We started talking, kind of like catching up on the happenings. The two of them were on another planet when our planet was blown up. There were other's still alive but they were killed in the prison cells. They were lucky to survive as both of them were First Class Warriors. So it was only the three of us…

We left for earth a week later under the orders of Freiza to salvage what was left. It would take just over a year to get there. And in that time we built an strong understanding. I was their prince they are to do as I say, if they wanted to. If they were loyal of the House of Vegeta.

Me and Nappa decided to send Raditz ahead to earth. The task wasn't that demanding. His power level was also high enough. I had faith that he could at least do that on his own.

We had our scouters on an inter-planetary setting so that he could be in constant connection with us. He left for earth and me and Nappa thought that it would be a piece of cake. That's what we thought.

He arrived on earth and we knew that everyone on the planet was obviously weak. He recorded a humans powerful level and it was on five. How pathetic. But he noticed something odd on the planet. There was supposed to be nothing left of the planet at all. But everything to him seemed to be 'normal'.

Something was wrong I knew it immediately. To his surprise and mine and certainly Nappa's, the Saijin child sent to earth to destroy the planet didn't destroy it all. To Raditz' horror he actually tried to defend the planet. The Data Base on the scouter revealed his name and rank. Kakkarot, Third Class. To was going to be a piece of cake to take him down. But Kakkarot had help from a Namakian, called Piccolo. Kakkarot was also Raditz' brother which made things a bit more interesting. To make a long story short…

Kakkarot managed to stop Raditz, but in the process he died as well, but what caught my attention was what was called the Dragonballs. If it could bring Kakkarot back to life, could it grant me immortality. The perfect opportunity presented itself. Revenge will be mine.

Immediately I set out with Nappa to earth, to get the Dragonballs and to wish for immortality. PERFECT!

When we arrived on earth, it turned out that they were expecting us, but that's okay. They had no idea of my power did they?

We fought them and they were obviously not a match for Nappa. And where was their Hero, Kakkarot? We gave them an hour for Kakkarot to come out and face us, i loved the battle and they promised me that I wouldn't be disappointed,. I just couldn't resist.

An hour passed and he arrived. We surprised to see that his power was bigger than before, sitting at five thousand to be exact. Before it was a measly five-hundred and thirty. I was surprised.

He fought Nappa and Nappa lost. It made me very angry that he lost. There was no place for weakness and I killed Nappa myself. I had only vision in mind. The Dragonballs.

I fought him myself but he proved to be much stronger than I was. He had the amazing to conceal his power and flare it up when he wanted to. He also had the ability to sense ki. Something like could come in handy. If only I could beat him though.

He matched punch for punch and kick for kick, I had to take more drastic measures. I decided to Oozaru, that way I could kill them all with wink of my eye. Even that proved to be useless. In the end he defeated me, humiliated me. And the worse thing about it all, was that he was a Third Class nobody while I, Prince Vegeta was an Elite!

He spared my life, which was even worse. The humiliation of it all was unbearable. I got into my pod and left earth, my hopes of revenge had a delay time of Never!

**Please let me know what you think…**

**Keep on smiling!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I do hope that you enjoyed the first chapter**

**Here is the second**.

Chapter 2

"I walk a lonely road The only one that I have ever known 

_Don't know where it goes_

But it's only me 

_And I walk alone"_

_(Green Day – Boulevard of Broken Dreams)_

I returned to the place I hated calling home, Freiza's planet. But then again, I always thought of it as temporary residence…

My limbs were numb and a few bones were broken, mostly shattered. There was one thing that hurt a lot though, my Pride. I was sticky and smelly, I needed to clean myself down. I made my way down to the Medical Centre to have my wounds seen to. The doctors quickly put me into a regeneration tank to heal and after a few hours I was healed, almost completely. I was still sticky from the tank and there were still a few places with hardened blood on my body. Taking a glance at the doctors and other personnel in the medical lab, I took off and headed straight for my room.

Upon entering my room my bed looked most inviting, yes that would do just nicely, a long sleep. Unfortunately I had to get clean, the smell on me was just too much and with my Saijin senses it didn't make it any easier on the nose. The bathroom light switched on automatically as I entered piercing my eyes with its brightness. I tore what was left of the bodysuit and armor off of me and chucked it to the side. I studied myself in the mirror and I was disgusted at what I saw. I looked like hell. I studied every part of my body. My skin was pale so it emphasized the wounds more. A big scar was etched on to my chest that would heal soon I hope. I suffered from scars before and all of them healed. (One of the advantages of being a Saijin). I studied my face and saw that many of the bruises on it were gone, other than that it was just my jaw that was still a bit painful. I turned my back to the mirror and looked at it carefully, and that's when it hit me. I no longer had a tail. My tail was gone…

I just then thought of my battle on earth, Kakkarot. I snapped back out into reality as quickly as I could. There it was again, that voice.

'Revenge is going to be sweet. Sweeter than honey. Don't you think Vegeta? Lovely. That idiots blood dripping from your hands, mmm how tasty it sounds. Hey Vegeta…'

"Shut up!" 

This haunting voice within me was driving me insane. I tried to shut that voice up but it kept getting louder and louder till I couldn't take it any more.

"SHUT UP!" 

I screamed at it and slammed my fist straight at the mirror, its shattered pieces falling into the basin just beneath it. It was gone, the voice, for now.

I look at the pieces of glass in a daze and it seemed so familiar. The sparkle of it.

Kakkarot.

I don't now how long I was standing there looking at the shards of glass when I came out of my daydream. Then I looked down and I noticed my erection. An erection?

"Did I have an erection because of Kakkarot? Cant be… Could it?" 

I felt my cheeks heating up, turning red? Was I blushing? NO! I stormed towards the shower with my erection swaying left and right.

"DAMN IT, DAMN YOU KAKKAROT!" 

I turned on the shower, just turning the knob, which said 'COLD'.

My erection died down and I switched the water from cold to hot. The bathroom quickly filled with steam and I started to clean myself. I washed my hair and everywhere. Clean, clean, clean. I finished up in the shower about half an hour later. And still I couldn't believe myself… Kakkarot.

By now I was extremely hungry. I had nothing to eat for four days and my stomach was growling, considerably. I had to eat something, anything. I made my way down to the cafeteria to get something to eat. While walking down the spiral stairs which lead you to the cafeteria I could still feel those inquisitive fuckin eyes on me. Oh how I desperately wished for them all to just die suddenly. It could be arranged. I thought to myself, smirking at my own sarcasm.

Everybody mocked me, every-damn-body. From the elite fighters to the medical personnel, hell, even the fuckin kitchen staff, all mumbled and whispered behind my back, all of them probably saying what a big loser I was. That was when I entered the damn building, by this time I would have thought it would have died down, blown over. Guess not. I was in a terrible situation one I did not wish to be in. I just wanted the ground beneath me to crack open and swollow me whole. I wanted to be wiped out of existence. I wanted to sleep and never wake up again. But then again I couldn't get what I wanted. But I couldn't show such emotion, especially in front of them. Then a thought came to mind, actually more of a realization.

_I could never get what I wanted. Period. _

Walking up to get myself a couple of trays I thought of Nappa, I had to do what I did, he was weak and weakness was not tolerated. Moving my mind towards other things for fear of depression I grabbed a few items to eat, nothing much, just a few of this a bit of that and little bit of something till the trays I carried were finally full. I then carried the fourteen trays with me to my table. Everybody still staring, not because I was carrying so much food, I thought to myself, giving off a low growl from my throat, but because I was so weak. That feeling of being stared at made me very uneasy, edgy almost. One could swear some Hollywood star graced them with his or her presence. Idiots, the lot of them, mindless drones all to do the bidding of that freaky lizard. I sat down, not bothering to look up, and carried on eating my meal. Then as if knowing my inner most troubles, one of my least favorite people walked up to my table looking quite smug while doing so.

"Hello Vegeta, long time no see" 

I was pissed at the fact that he came over to my table while I was eating and then had the nerve to speak to me, very well knowing that I was in no mood for company, I was never in the mood for company anyway.

"What do you want Kuie?" 

I asked without looking up from what I busy devouring at the time.

"_Oh nothing, just wanted to know why a prince was defeated by a Third Class, that's all, tell me again how could you lose against a weakling, third class"_

The nerve of the idiot, how dare he mock me, I am Prince Vegeta. He had to pay.

There it was again, that voice in my head started to surface again.

_(Are you gonna let him speak to you in such a manner?_

You are the prince of Saijins, you are Royalty, he has to be taught how to behave in front of Royalty! Kill him, do it, DO IT! Not only is he mocking you, but his daring you challenging you, well? What are you waiting for? Do it. KILL HIM!)

I lunged at him (knocking my food out of the way as well) with a great and stealthy speed, which knocked him against the far wall creating a rather lovely crater in the process. Satisfied with what I had done to that nobody, whom, I must say had balls to come up to me in the first place, but it wasn't enough, he needed another dose of the 'Vegeta Antidote'. Again I flew straight for him knocking him further back into the wall. But that wasn't enough, something told me to keep on doing what I was. I then blasted him for all his worth, what I received was totally surprising, a loud, screeching scream, a scream filled with sweet and sticky blood came from the freaks bloody lips. The wounds the prick sustained were of course, fatal, how gratifying it was. At that moment I thought of it as a nice prelude to the death of that other nobody, Kakkarot…

"Who next shall dare ridicule me?" 

I roared into the crowd that had formed while the whole debacle took place between the idiot I just killed moments ago and myself.. Everyone looked at me in utter amazement. They quickly turned their backs as I walked back to my table, all of them like sheep, walking away, ever so casually. Freiza's little herd.

Never was I going to be one of those sheep, never again will I do someone else's bidding.

_Never Again_

All of them made me sick to my stomach. I was satisfied with myself for taking care of them all. The lot of them.

I silently walked back to my table to finish my meal, in silence, alone.

I finished my meal and walked back to my room, right now I did not feel like training at all. I was in no mood to be stared at. The door to my room opened and there was the bed still inviting me. I sat down on it and plopped to the back and before I knew it I was asleep. I was never so tired like was on that day. And I just slept.

A while later a buzzing of something woke me, the door bell. I did not feel like getting up, but when I looked at the clock next to my bed I saw that had slept for nine hours. I quickly got up and went to the door. What was waiting for me on the other would will the dead alive. I was summoned by Freiza to his 'throne' room by one of his henchmen, an ugly kinda scary looking, blue alien from the Ronast Colony, situated in the Angel Galaxy. Hideous bunch of aliens. Made me sick.

I remember how, under the order of Freiza, I totally annihilated that planet and all its inhabitants. I could still hear the screams of the many people I killed. I can still see the pain, and horror on their faces; I can still smell their fear. It was all an experience, so beautiful. The ultimate mixture of all the wrong senses. It was something I couldn't wait to experience time after time. It was an addiction, a sick yet lovely addiction.

I simply gave the alien a death glare with the added bonus of a grin. I'm sure it was enough to piss the blue off of his skin, but who was I to care? He was gone in an instant. I slowly lifted myself from my bunk and proceeded to the doorway and out into the hallway. My room door closed and locked itself firmly in place.

Walking down the hallway I passed many 'creatures', all of them looking at me. Some looking away while other's just kept on staring. After I foolishly killed Nappa on earth, I never had anybody to talk to. All emotions were always just bottled up within me, there was no vent.

The only thing I tried to listen to, were my footsteps. The steady rhythmic sounds my feet created, somewhat calmed me. I just kept on walking, only facing forward not bothering to look to around, to look into 'those' faces. I tried to just keep on facing forward, slowly making my way to the lizard's lair.

The air around me was frigid, enough for my Saijin anatomy to tolerate but most uncomfortable. Making my way past the guards, which stood on both sides of the massive doors with the Freiza symbol crafted on it I entered the lions, or let me rephrase that, the Lizards lair. And there he was, floating above the floor looking out to in the expanse of his planet, through the huge glass dome above, although I never could understand what would catch someone's attention on such a barren waste land of a planet.

Careful as not to let my thoughts wonder I stand there and fold my arms, closing my eyes not bothering to look up again, waiting for Freiza to speak.

Moments later the great Lord Freiza spoke.

"Vegeta" 

Slowly lifting my head and equally as slowly opening my eye's I see him standing there. Grinning his trademark grin.

"_Vegeta, I see as always you like keeping me in wait"_

Bastard I thought, he was the one that me fuckin waiting. I remember the cold feeling I got, it's something you couldn't forget, no matter how hard you tried. He stood there a while looking out to whatever caught his attention earlier. I just looked at him in puzzlement; it nerved me, the waiting.

"Is there something you would like to tell me, Vegeta, something you would like to share with me?" 

There was no end to the cockiness in his frozen voice. My mind just screamed at me, screaming things which I did not want to hear, especially now, while in front of Freiza. Intimidation was a thing I lease liked. Spears of ice forcing its way through me, at me, knocking me down with a gaze like that of the Devil himself. Unnerving.

"Something I have to tell you Lord Freiza?" 

I honestly had no idea what the freak was getting at, something I had to tell him?

"Yes, Vegeta, you know I am not one to beat around the bush but today I feel like being amused. I would like to see how all this will pan out"

"_What do you mean Lord Freiza?"_

I asked the lizard with much sarcasm, but I had to show that there was a tremble within me. I had to keep it under control. He still had that gaze on me, still staring as if to extract my deepest and darkest secrets. Searching?

I knew exactly what he was talking about, probably talking about me killing Nappa and going to earth on my own accord, no less. I just looked at him not breaking the gaze. But I had to play along with his little game.

"_Ahg! I never had patience anyway. So let me refresh your memory. You neglected to inform me of a little something, a little something called the Dragonballs."_

I was frozen in place, not able to move, I was thinking to myself while heavy beads of sweat started to form on my forehead, how the hell did he know of the Dragonballs? Surely he could not have heard about it from the Scouter, its range is not that far. How?

"You do know Vegeta that something like this, information of this value, being kept from me is punishable? You poor thing, did you really think that you could kill me by wishing on them? You and your kind has always been such a sorry bunch, haven't you? Tsk Tsk, Vegeta, what should I do with you, you lying, Dragonball stealing, monkey thief?"

He threw his head back laughing like there was no tomorrow. It is words that I will never forget, cold words which hurt. My people are not a sorry bunch, I swore that he would be sorry for what he did and said. How dare he call me a monkey?

"You're one to talk, calling me a monkey, look in the mirror lately? You like a Gecko with freezer burn"

I smirked, knowing I shut him up, but all I got in return was a smack across the face, which sent me reeling. It was painful, since my damn jaw was still healing properly.

"Vegeta, you will never learn will you? But I will pretend I did not hear that, Monkey!" 

My blood pressure most probably sky rocketed because my head started to pain tremendously. He left the room and that cold aura left with him. I was starting to warm up again, and my jaw was starting to throb again and the pain my head was dishing out wasn't making it any easier on me. Bastard.

Freiza had had me confined to my room without any food for two day_s. _Alone. He thought of it as a fitting punishment for lying to him. It could have been worse. Thank Kami it wasn't.

Three days had passed and I was finally allowed to leave my room. The first thing which I came across was that Freiza had sent his elite fighting team, the Ginyu Force, to Namek where there too were Dragonballs. They were sent there to recover the balls and to bring them back to Freiza. That was two days ago, and Freiza was growing impatient. So he himself left for Namek to see what was happening. To see what was keeping his elite force so long. Upon hearing that, I had to do something. I could not let that lizard get his filthy hands on the Dragonballs. I just could not let that happen.

I then, carefully, stole a space pod and made my way to Namek. I had to get their first, somehow I had to get the Dragonballs first.

If I had to stop that tyrant on my own, so be it.

I'll tell you the truth, it puts a damper on things, you know, when no one is there to share you trials and tribulations, when no one cares. I wished silently to myself, that someone, anyone could help me. Being selfish, irate, rude, obnoxious and a host of other negative emotions was something that came naturally, but I would give anything for a friend, wouldn't you if your were alone? Think of it as strange, but everybody had, let me rephrase that, HAS that opinion of me. All of them thinking that I am ruthless, uncaring and just a total bastard. At times I can be all of that and a bit more, but everyone deserves someone, don't they?

The control panel of the pod was beeping frantically alerting me to my arrival at Namek. I saw the green planet on my radar, nothing but a blip, but there was still just space. A while later I could see the planet itself. It was beautiful. But of course nothing could compare to Vegeta, my home planet. Only when the sun set on earth, when the atmosphere created dark oranges to fiery reds, did it resemble something to that of Vegeta, but Vegeta's colors were much darker. But enough reminiscing on the past, even thought it's a past I would give anything for. A time when I was carefree, when I thought the entire universe belonged to me. I had told myself again to stop with this nonsense, I had something to take care of. Something else entirely.

I was on my way to most probably face my death, but I had nothing to lose.

Nothing?

I hope you enjoyed this chapter 

**More will be up real soon, inspiration…**

**Remember to always smile **


	3. Chapter 3

Everything is just flowing freely

**Chapter 3 now up.**

**Enjoy **

Chapter 3

The beeping of my control board alerted me that I was entering the atmosphere of Namek. I quickly pressed a few buttons, inputting the co-ordinates to where my pod should land. I had to keep a low profile, I did not want anybody to know that I was there too, but those other freaks on planet Freiza probably alerted them to my arrival anyway, but just in case. Clouds quickly passed by as the pod made its hasty descent towards the planets surface. A few hundred feet left before touch down, I could see the planets curve, showing off its rather spectacular sceneries from above. It all somehow calmed me, prepared me for what was about to come.

The ship crashed forming a massive crater around it. I pushed against the hatch and it opened up. I climbed out and the Namakian air hit me. The air was sweet and cool, soothing almost.

The scouter that I had brought along, I picked up while inhaling the sweet Namakian air. The wind gently playing with my hair. I brought the scouter up to my face looking at my reflection in it, I looked like shit, no wonder everyone stared at me. I carefully positioned the scouter over my ear and with a few clicks on the side button it came up. The whereabouts of Freiza and his drones. Careful as not to raise my ki to high, I took to the sky and slowly flew towards Freiza's ship. A concentration of the balls were there. But another little blip came up on the scouter. A power level approaching the planet at a very high speed. The scouter measured the power level at twenty five thousand. I stopped and just floated on the same spot pressing a few more times in the scouter. I was shocked, another Saijin.

I was dazed for a moment, my mind told me who it was or rather who it could be. I knew. It could only Kakkarot. Oh yes it was him. I could sense him. Smell him.

I never mentioned how I could sense ki, did I? Well let me tell you. Remember when I was confined to my room for three days? Well that's where I focused on that technique. I knew that the earthlings and Kakkarot could sense ki, so there had to be a way for me to do it as well.

After a while, I could sense ki's of various levels, bit I could never really perfect it. I still needed the scouter for accurate measurements.

But Kakkarot I could almost certainly smell him. It was like he was standing right next to me. That musky, earthly odour. Intoxicating.

I could feel my cheeks heating up. What the fuck was I thinking I told myself. What sissy emotions were these? I was scared. Never have I felt this type of, emotion?

I was angry at myself. It was as if there were butterflies fluttering about in my stomach. I honestly did not know how to handle myself.

I just blasted off into the distance. Fuck Freiza if he knew that I was here on Namek, fuck all of them. Idiots the lot of them. But I had to make sure that one thing never happened. Freiza must never capture me. I will be dead for sure…

Freiza's ship came into view, it was unmistakably his. The ship resembled something like a spider. Purple windows all around it. And the protracting landing gear, it was the result of something, what it was, was beyond me that had gone terribly wrong. A horrible thing to look at, really it was.

I pressed a few buttons on the scouter to search for any threatening power levels in the vicinity of the ship. Nothing.

Great, I thought this as a perfect opportunity to go ahead and steal the five Dragonballs situated in the ship. I carefully descended as not to alert anybody else of my presence, stealth was the key to the game this time. And if anybody had seen me, the would have met a rather accidental fate…

I was very careful when I entered the ship, the lizards 'drones' were all over, busy with this and that. A number of times I was almost exposed, but I was just too good. Finally I reached the room where the Dragonballs were kept. It was beautiful, to know that my immortality lie within those balls of amber. But something was different, they were much bigger than those of earth. But my scouter told me otherwise, they had the same power output of the ones on earth. Now all I had to do was to get them out of the ship. Perfect.

There was a huge glass dome above me screaming at me to blast it from here to HFIL. But now I was in hot water, a huge power was on its way to where I was. I had to think fast. I quickly blasted the dome, the result a nice hole. I threw the Dragonballs out of the window as hard and as fast as I could. Now I was the only to know where they were to land. And as soon as I got rid of the fifth and final ball he was behind me. One of the members of the Ginyu Force, Jeice.

'_Vegeta, what the hell are you doing here?'_

I stood for a moment staring at him. And like a cat pouncing on a mouse with super fast speed I managed to fling him into a solid wall of metal. I wasted no time in subdueing him. I blasted his face with massive force. I kicked him around a few times before I fled. The element of surprise really works well doesn't it?

I quickly flew in the direction where the Dragonballs lie. But oh, was I in deep shit. The scouter informed me that Freiza was coming right towards me. The lizard was still a few hundred kilometres away. I just as quickly sped off in the other direction and I knew that I had to buy some time, but how?

Panic was settling in, as I knew that if Freiza found me he would certainly have me killed. I had to formulate a plan, and quickly. My scouter informed me of another big power. It was the same power signature as before, Kakkarot. I hastened myself to where the signal was coming from, a plan was brewing, a devious plan indeed. I had to play the game quickly…

I stood there for a while not knowing what to do. My father looked at me with anger written all over his face. He was enraged. It was the first time I was told to kill someone. I had to kill another, living, breathing person. How could they expect this from me at such a young age? I was only twelve years old for Kami's sake! It was expected of me, I was told. After beating a commoner in a fight they were not worthy to be called Saijin. That too I was told. But how could a commoner hold his own against an Elite fighter? Yes, even at the age of twelve I rated as an elite fighter, hell I could even hold my own against my own father. I was an exceptional fighter, I learned quickly and when fighting I executed my blows with grace and finesse. But how come they asked so much of me. I defeated him, wasn't that enough? I guess not…

_No matter how much my father threatened me I just couldn't do it. I took to the sky not looking back, not caring. I flew to my secret hiding place, a place my mother told me about. She told me that it was the same place she would go to and hide when things were expected of her. She too was troubled, being the daughter of a very important nobleman and the wife of the King. She married when she was only seventeen. Had me when she was nineteen. And she died very young of a new and undiscovered virus to the brain. She was my lifeline to sanity I suppose. Always giving me advice, always talking to me, she was sought of like a best friend, my only friend, since I was not allowed to mix with commoners. The children of the other elite were much too stiff for my liking, could never get along with any of them. And when my mother died I started to drift off to a world of my own. A world where I was safe, a world where I was loved._

_My father called me to his chambers and boy did I have a scolding, even a few smacks on the face. I showed no emotion, no I couldn't that would only worsen my already troublesome pain. He told me what a disgrace I was to him in front of the other elite. How I showed such pathetic emotion. He said I made him look like he raised a sissy, a fag. Tears were already flowing from my lost eyes. But I could not do this to my father the only other person that showed me love, could I? I then made a promise to him, that I would never again show such weakness, never. And from then on I killed those beneath me. As long as it pleased my father, it pleased me…_

_Mother, forgive me…Forgive your son. I am lost. Help me find my way, Mother…_

**Sorry that this chap is so short. Other things on my mind at the moment.**

**I will try and make up for it in the next chapter. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you all for your reviews… I really appreciate it.**

**So here's the next chapter.**

**Do hope you guys enjoy this one!**

**Chapter 4**

I flew at top speed towards my target when another few blips emerged from the horizon, small powers probably belonging to his friends, and another half-breed, definitely his son. I thought to myself, desperately trying to convince myself, was this was going to be an easy task?

Various plans were floating around inside my mind, all of them not worth trying, but still I played diffrent scenarios back and forth in my head. I sped off towards Kakkarot's position and still nothing concrete came to mind. Empty and hollow. Something eventually came to me and I had to give a second thought to it as I was not at all sure if it would work.

What if I tried the 'I am so pathetic and I need your help to stop the devil himself from taking over the universe' plan. That sounded just right, but how do I convince a bunch of idiots, that I have 'truly changed'? Kakkarot seemed gullible enough, but it's the others that needed convincing. Especially that annoying brat of his. I also picked up on another smaller power, it was human and definitely female. That blue-haired tart was probably with them too, she would be a bit of a thorn in the side. Her know how of technology could, on the other hand could become useful if I needed it. She's close friends with the baka as well. which could also prove useful. Perhaps… One more power made itself noticed, another human, and then I knew that my work was cut out for me…

I slowed down as I approached my destination when I was greeted with a most familiar face. Surprised to see him appear right in front of me was something I did not expect. There he floated in mid-air looking straight at me, probing? A scowl on his face was more than evident. I guess if you were mortal enemies with a person its what you get, isn't it? What I was to do? I gave him my trademark grin as I returned his scowl with a sarcastic expression of my own.

"_Vegeta" _Kakkarot said as we stared at each other.

"_Kakkarot" _I said back as if it were the second part of an overly dramatic opera.

"_What are you doing here, did Freiza send you here to take care of us? Because if he did you know that you don't stand a chance against me."_

Kami, I thought, sneering in my minds eye, what cockiness! He may be stronger than what I am but I could actually I can put up a damn good fight. But this was not the time for ego's to get in the way of my objective. With a heave of my chest I readied myself to speak not taking my eyes off him. A Third-Class having the full attention of an Elite, a Prince no less, was unheard of, yet he had it.

"_No, I am here to help you defeat Freiza"_ I simply stated with a deep look in my eyes, I told myself that I have to stick to my initial plan, but how could I? I have to stop Freiza no matter what. And I asked myself: Do I really need the Dragonballs? Do I need the help I so desperately came searching for?

"_What do you mean, here to help?" _His voice came over loud and clear and as cold as ice, yet somewhere in the wind there was that curious purity. A purity so unnatural that it put a new born to shame.

"_Look, if I explained it, it would be much too long a story"_ Was this easy?

"_Explain then" _He spoke with such authority yet he had that innocence of a little schoolgirl with pigtails and a lollipop lodged in the mouth looking at you as if she lost her puppy. How did he do it?

I could feel his power surging through every fibre of his perfect-self.

I did not wish to make use of the scouter to confirm his power level, for if I used it, then something to them, would seem off. I didn't need that distraction. There was only one thing to do, tell a little lie? Yes, something which came naturally to me would surely work. The Gods were on my side, or were they?. His son and the chrome dome friend of his floated up next to him, giving me death glares. I could care less, they were nothing, nothing at all. I looked back at Kakkarot as I noticed something strange in his eyes. But it was gone in a flash as if he knew I saw whatever is he hid so quickly.

"_I want to stop him from getting all the Dragonballs. You do know that once he gets all of them he is going to wish for immorality and then what do I do? What do we do?" _My voice like a plead for help; my eyes were lost, lost in something scary.

"_Do you really think that I should believe you? How dumb do you think I am?" _I was going to have a hard time convincing this third class nobody of the dreary situation we were in.

"_You have to believe me Kakkarot, I know I was a bastard without a heart or soul, but I need your help. Or should I say this… do you need my help?"_ Silence followed for what seemed to be eternity. He looked at me puzzled as if grasping the concept of the Big Bang theory.

"Someone as cold and as heartless as yourself offering help for the greater good is a bit hard to believe. I am sure you understand Vegeta, why should we trust you? You never believed in justice before" He was cold as he spoke. The words for some reason stung at my heart. But why? I moved my lips, readying my tongue for a counter attack on his words. But I held it back. It was not going to get the better of me. Not this time.

"For the long time I have been with Freiza I have learned that, no, I have realized what a cruel bitch he can be" I emphasised on the word bitch to add a little effect. "He destroyed my planet and killed my family. He has taken away my identity and he has killed my soul. I have to put a stop to it. Still I don't know how I am going to accomplish such a task. That is why I need your help in stopping his reign of terror. I have dealt with so many ghosts and still I am where I am today. The real reason why I came to earth is to see if it was true, that there really is another of my kind still alive. And also to wish for immortality because I did not have a selfish ambition, I just wanted him dead. That's my reason for doing what I did so that I could do everyone a favour and rid the universe of his evil ways. I am asking you because I would like Freiza to be taken down by that which he destroyed. I am the Saijin Prince and I need justice for my people. You too are Saijin, Kakkarot. It is also your people that he has killed" I paused at that moment to see his expression after the 'your people' bit. He looked straight into my eyes not daring to look away, I went on… "and if we don't do something in stopping him I am afraid that nothing will remain of your planet or this one. Nothing will remain of anyone who is close to you. Everything will be destroyed without a thought. The dreams and hopes of you, me and your family will be shattered in a heartbeat and I cannot have him do that to me for a second time. I hurt too much Kakkarot. Yes, I may not have a heart, but everyone has demons. You of all people should understand"

I could not believe myself. I was trembling and sweating. I went in with the intention to lie to him, to lie to someone was second nature to me but what I had just told him was just not like me.

"_Nice speech, to bad we don't believe you" _It was the unmistakable voice of Kakkarot's bald friend. How dare he. I could blast him for his insolence to a Prince. That was years ago though. Trash that thought.

"_No Krillin, I believe him, he does want to help and everything he just said was the truth. I don't sense any mischievous acts in his heart. He has already been through much and I can tell that he is telling us the truth. He wants to stop Freiza just like we do"_

Kakkarot spoke those few words, words that scared me. What has become of me? Did I not have the intention of being underhanded and just plain evil? Was everything Kakkarot just said true? Can he really sense things from people? If so then I better watch out. So many questions afloat within me. Help.

I then realized something as I was floating in front of that gentle giant. It hit me hard, words, which I have almost forgotten.

'_Never despair my son. The greatness, which are our people, will forever live within you. Remember you are not alone'_

The words of a great man returned to me like a haunting spirit. Was this all just in my mind? Couldn't be… could it? His eyes were focused straight at me, so warm and happy and at the same time so serious. It was eyes I could get myself lost in…lost. Did he really 'see' my feelings? The inner me? Could he really know everything about me in such a small time? I don't know! My head started spinning and I lost myself in a sea of confusion. It scared me. I then thought of this whole thing as a big mistake, I should not have come to him in the first place. How stupid of me! Vegeta the mighty warrior, prince of Saijins, how laughable don't you think? They say that curiosity killed the cat. And in this case stupidity killed me. I remember that even on earth he brought out the good in me. But why do I think of good as being bad? So many questions that will probably never be answered. I was knee deep in shit. I got this far didn't I, so why am I doubting myself? I remembered a promise I made. I will not break that promise for anyone no matter what. Father…

Time stood still as we stared at each other. I was beginning to feel very uneasy when finally I broke the silence.

"_So does this mean you will help me?"_

So uncertain I was that I dared not look at him for fear of rejection, but what type of rejection was I anticipating?

"Vegeta I will help put a stop to Freiza. I am putting my total trust in you. I too want to stop Freiza and I know that I cannot do it on my own. Sometimes one should ignore their pride. Am I right Vegeta?"

Pride? What does he know of Pride? Has he gone through what I have to have such an opinion about me? I thought to myself keeping our eyes locked. Softened for a moment I put up my defences, walls were quickly being put up around me. I had to protect myself. He now knew my weakness. What was going to become of me? Kakkarot made me feel so uneasy, uneasy about myself or uneasy just being around him?

"_OK then… What do we do from here?"_

My voice was soft as I spoke which really surprised me. And again I felt the blood rush to my face. I descended to the surface of the planet as quickly as I could for fear of him discovering my little blush… I felt like such a pussy. I could kick myself, really I could. I looked up and saw that he looked at me with confusion plastered to his face. Concern? I was just seeing things, maybe he thought of me as a freak show. What a laugh!

"_Vegeta are you alright, is something wrong?"_

I looked at him and then at his friends. They looked as puzzled as I did. They looked at Kakkarot and then back at me. If only I could read minds I thought at that time.

"_Don't you concern yourself with me baka. I am capable of taking care of myself!"_

I looked at him and he just smiled at me, that big ear-to-ear grin of his. I couldn't help but look in disgust at all of them standing there. Feeling so fuckin superior. Oh how it made my skin crawl.

"_Is that why you came here for our help? Since you can take of yourself you don't need our help do you?"_

The baldhead spoke with a newfound cockiness in his squeaky voice. I could blast him then and there, but I stopped the thought dead in its tracks. I could end up being blasted. But what the heck, lets scare the idiot a bit.

"_Are you capable of taking care of yourself when I might get the urge to blast you?"_

I was cool as the words rolled off my tongue and I just loved the look of fear on his face. I could taste it almost.

"There is no need for this fighting, Vegeta cool down. I'm sure he didn't mean anything of it. Heh Heh"

There it was again, his smile was so, so dis-fuckin-picable! I had to get these irate thoughts out of my mind. Out of me completely. I looked away from the little group and my scouter started to beep considerably. It seemed that Freiza was on his way to our location and he would be there in a short while. They weren't going very fast, but they could be here in a heart beat.

"_Vegeta what wrong?"_

Kakkarot asked me in a serious tone.

"Freiza is on his way here. We better get a move on if you do not wish to meet him. The lower you keep your ki down the less likely his scouters will be able to pick us up. We have to hide. We need time."

Everyone ran towards the cave, which I later found out was where they put up a little base, to hide. Hopefully his on another course completely. I could only hope. Freiza is one thing but his Ginyu Force and his two right hand men was enough to put us out of commission. The beeping on my scouter was getting more erratic Freiza was very close and we kept our ki as low as possible. A few minutes later he was in the vicinity no longer, he was a good few kilometres away. That was a close situation. We cant just go out and attack Frieza, we needed a plan and now we have a bit of time to formulate one. I sat on a comfortable chair and didn't bother to look at the others, although something kept on telling me to look at the baka. I dared not to. I did not have the strength to deal with more unwanted emotions. But was it an unwanted emotion? Everyone stared at me with an edgy expression, except for Kakkarot. It seemed that he too had troubles of his own. He was just sitting there not bothering to converse with his friends. He too seemed lost. I shifted my gaze towards the floor when the baka stood up, made his way to the entrance door and just walked out. I looked at his friends and then back at the door. Dare I talk to his idiot friends?

"_Where's he off to?"_

I asked in a 'I don't care' tone and surprisingly I was answered.

"My dad gets like this sometimes, he'll be okay."

His brat spoke as if it happened all the time, like it was a norm. Was it?

I thought nothing of it and got lost in my thoughts. I already had problems of my own and I would first kill myself, rise from the dead and then kill myself again before I would help him with any of his problems. What a joke…

A hollow sound came from the room up ahead, a light shining through from under the door creating the only light, which dimly lit the hallway I was in. The hallway was long, narrow and dark. The hairs on my neck and back were on end and another faint sound could be heard. A tap dripping ever so quickly with the drips two seconds apart. Something was putting fear into me, but what? I did not want to proceed for fear of what I could find on the other side of the door. The dripping of the tap was now louder and the light on the other side of the door was getting brighter but then fading again, slowly, till again it would be even brighter than before. I decided to walk to the door, but another thing was keeping me back. I was curious, very curious. Funny really, Curiosity killed the cat and something told I was going to be killed.

I slowly made my way to the door and that fear I felt was now more intense. My heart beating out of my chest and beads of sweat dripping down my face, some of it getting into my eyes, blurring my vision a bit. Slowly but surely the door grew bigger as I was nearing it and the dripping of the tap was much louder than before. Drip, drip, drip. Eerie.

I reached the door and forced my hand to grip the handle. I turned the knob and it stuck halfway and that was when something else turned the handle, tugging at it vigorously. I let go of it so damn fast from shock, but I am Vegeta, how could something like this scare me, I'm the one to scare people not this, this ghost or whatever it was. The dripping of the tap was louder than ever and getting louder still.

The fiddling of the door on the other side finished and the door slowly opened, just a tiny bit though. My hand reached out and I pushed it open, gently. It swerved open revealing the light, it pierced at my eyes and I then brought my hand up to my face to cover them. My eyes was slowly adjusting to the divine-like light I slowly saw the contents of the room. The dripping of the tap was slowly going silent. But that drip drip of it was still audible. Not going away completely as if daring me to shut it down.

In the far corner was a chair with a little doll on it. The doll was a bit mangled as if chewed by something with nasty teeth. Looking up I could the source of the light. A light bulb slowly getting brighter and then fading out, over and over again. In the middle of the room was a table and on that table was a medallion. I gasped when I took a closer look at it. The crest of Vegeta. I immediately picked it up and held into the light admiring the golden-red glow it gave off. I was transfixed. Tears welled up in my eyes gently flowing slowly down my cheeks tickling it on its way down. I could not believe what I held in my hands. The only person allowed to wear this was the King. 'Father' I spoke so that only I could hear what I was saying.

Then without warning, the medallion turned to dust in a matter of seconds. I could hardly breath. What sicko would do this to me? But no sooner than I asked myself the mangled doll sitting on the chair laughed and looked at me with its beady, chewed-on-eyes. It then spoke to me in voice I could never forget.

"Vegeta! This is what you have done to me. Look at me you nothing. LOSER. You don't deserve the crest of Kings.. Only true kings can wear it. The crest of Vegeta will never be yours. NEVER!"

And just like that the doll burst into flames and the dripping of the tap was now louder than ever Faster and faster like drums banging in my head threatening to explode. No longer could I handle it. I fell to the floor covering my ears desperately trying to block out the sound curling myself into the foetus position. I was beside myself. I couldn't believe it, how could my father speak those words, how could he? Why don't I deserve the crest of Kings? Why! I still remember what he told me that day he died, those powerful words which will always be so close to me, I thought of it as the only thing to wakeup for in the morning. No I wont believe it, I WONT!

"FATHER!"

I shot up and realized that it was all just a nightmare, a horrible nightmare. Heavy beads of sweat ran down my face soaking my armour's delicate yet robust material. I got my bearings together and saw that the idiots friends were staring at me quite intensely. I couldn't tell if shock or general curiosity were overflowing from their eye's malicious intent. Kakkarot's son was the first to speak…

"Hey Vegeta, what's wrong?"

Oh my, something new. Where did this concern come from? He kept looking at me with such innocence. Could I deny a face like that… Oh, but of course.

"Mind your own damn business. The lot of you"

I did not bother to look at any of them as I made my way to the door. I dared not look back for fear of what I might do to them or was it the fear I had of what help they might offer me?. I hated people staring! I hated other people in general, Period.

I found that the brighter of the two Namakian Sun's was slowly rising heating the day even further. The only relief was a sweet yet strong breeze. The landscape darkened a bit as the clouds above drifted slowly overhead bringing some tranquillity to my fucked-up self. Something nice to look at after my little 'adventure' I would say. I hated the fact that they saw me like that, so vulnerable, so weak. I HATED IT!

I just stood there a moment soaking up the feel of this planets natural tranquillity…

There were a lot of things I hated, but when it came to a breathtaking view of natural beauty, it was something that I just couldn't pass up. The trees were gently swaying, dancing in tune to the rhythmic beat of the wind. All the splendour melded together, creating the effect of a carefully choreographed orchestra, and the breeze being the skilful conductor. Perfect. I remembered how sometimes I would sneak out of the palace, ignoring my duty, to soak up the Vegetan music, which the fiery landscape created. The perfect painting, the centre-piece to the worlds most exclusive gallery.

I then turned around a guess who I saw. Kakkarot was sitting on a rugged hill overlooking the expanse. Altogether seeming lost? Whatever, I thought to myself. I have my own problems and I sure as hell wasn't going to go up to him and ask 'what's wrong?'

Time was slowly going by and I just realized something. I took the scouter and pressed it a few times for the whereabouts of the Dragonballs that I hid to show. All five of them were still on the same spot, but something made me sweat. Freiza's unmistakable power came up on the scouter as well. He must have discovered the Dragonballs were gone from his ship. I could only imagine his anger. I could only imagine that all of it was directed at me… Kakkarot on the other hand was just sitting there on his spot over looking the expanse of the planet. I could care less I told myself, but something was off. From what I could gather with the small talk I overheard from his friends is that he is a happy-go-lucky person with no cares whatsoever. His face was gloomy and the overall aura of his presence was screaming for help. He did not move an inch from his spot, just sat there… looking. I sighed. Everyone had there problems so why am I like a fussy mother worrying over her childs problems? Gross!

"Kakkarot, its time to go. Freiza has discovered that five of the Dragonballs were gone from his ship. His on his way to the place I stashed it. We have to go now!"

Still he sat, not daring to move. I repeated myself again.

"Kakkarot! Its time we get a move on!"

He quickly turned around looking me straight in the face.

"Oh, sorry I didn't hear you there. Its just that… Never mind"

Now he got my attention. The last part to his sentence was a bit interesting, but I let it go, I was curious but not a busy-body. He stood up and patted himself on his ass, getting rid of the dust and dirt on his gi. He smiled at me, but that was no smile I received. It was a shadowy smile hiding the real feelings he had bottled up. I dared not venture further. I had things to take care of…

"Freiza discovered that the Dragonballs were gone from his ship. He knows where I hid them and he just needs those five to summon the Dragon. We have to go, right now!"

The last part was more of a command than gesture. But he obliged nonetheless.

"Dad, we can feel Freiza's power!" The shout came from his son.

The others came out from the cave with a most worried expression glued to their faces. Too much drama for my taste. I looked at Kakkarot and he nodded.

"You guys will have to stay here. Its too dangerous if you came along. I hate to say it but you will just be a distraction if you came with" His voice was kind yet it had that ring of authority on the others. They understood immediately and nodded in understanding.

Off we were to 'rescue' the five other Dragonballs. Kakkarot flew ahead of me. How fearless he was. It was nice to see that he had Saijin in him. I picked up my speed to catch up to him.

**There we have it, the fourth chapter. I do hope that you guys really enjoyed this one. **

**Stick with me on this as I plan to finish it. **

**Thanks again…. The next chapter will be up soon. (YAY!)**


	5. Chapter 5

**I hope you really like it so far…**

**Sorry this chap took so long, I had a bit of a problem with the power thingy of my laptop. Please let me know if you think I am going in the right direction with this or if I am wondering way off track…**

**Thank you for reading this fic, I know that the other ones I wrote sucked big time, but as you can see I am trying my best to make up for it**

**ENJOY **

**I am writing this entire fic based on the actual time-line of GBZ, but there will be differences…. Ciao**

**OrochiEclipse**

Chapter 5

Tuesday:

The screeching of the bedside alarm woke me, as it did every morning at 05:30.

I took a deep breath when I opened my eyes, the light piercing at it like hot daggers. I quickly brought up my arms to give me some relief to the painful onslaught of light to my eyes. Slowly they adjusted to the brightness and I let my arm drop back down to the bed. I scratched my crotch and found my 'morning glory' piercing at my boxer, threatening to break through. I got up out of bed, the cold of the room hitting my warm and still tired body, then the bed then seemed all too inviting, luring me back with its hypnotic warmth. I quickly pushed the thought aside, as I had an hour to get ready. The night before was a long and boring one. Planning for Friday's 'big event'. I let out a sigh walking to the bathroom, praying that I have strength to sit through another one of Father's 'little' speeches.

The light switched on automatically, bathing the bathroom in a radiant light, giving it the appearance of an Up-Town Art Gallery. 'Only the best for Royalty' Father would say, mashing up my hair, annoying the crap out of me. I hated it especially when he did it with others around.

After I took a piss, I slipped off my boxer shorts, getting ready for the cold onslaught that was to come. My hand darted out straight to the knob that said 'cold'. I rotated it in an anti-clockwise direction, letting the cold pleasure run out from the showerhead. Before I got in, I noticed that there were no towels over the railing. 'Damn servants' I muttered. I went back to the room to get one from my cupboard. I opened it, and on the cupboard door a picture of my mother greeted me. I couldn't help but smile and miss her, even though I never knew her.

After getting the towel, I made my way back to the bathroom. A few steps later I pulled on the shower door and the cold spray splattered against my legs, giving me a slight shiver. I got in and the water stung at my body, immediately waking me up. My dreary senses awoke and it sent my muscles in a wild whirlwind of resistance. I stood under the cold water for a moment and, after a few seconds, turned on the 'hot' water knob, my body agreeing almost immediately to the welcoming heat, my senses being lulled back to a drowsy state. I reached for the soap and lathered myself, getting clean, smelling fresh. I started moving the soap over my body, slowly. It moved under my arms and then down to my sides. It crept back up to my neck, gently rubbing against my skin, euphoric. I was captured in the moment of bliss. Moving gently, slowly over me. My eyes were closed and my senses heightened, making me hard. I put the soap back on its 'holder' and started to rub my hard member. I moved my hand gently over the tip, sending shudders of pleasure through me. My other hand held my balls, playfully toying with it. Unhurriedly I moved my hand up and down my length, the hot water making it even more pleasurable. I picked up the pace, moving faster and faster. My balls tightened and I fell back against the wall. My moans of ecstasy were getting louder as I steadily reached my peak. I quickened the pace and my balls tightened even more. Finally I let out a moan. Hot juices spewed from my love rod. Again and again the sensation of bliss coursed through me, giving me delight of godly proportions. I stood under the water for a moment, regaining my senses.

I picked up the shampoo, letting some of its contents ooze out onto my hands. I washed my hair everyday. The sweat and dirt it gathered from the sparring the previous day was like an invisible weight, that, and the constant itching. The bathroom was filled with steam and the sensual smells of the soap was quite relaxing. I then sat down on the floor of the shower, the water cascading down. I sat for a while, letting my mind recharge. Paradise.

A short while later I stood up from the tiled base of the shower cubicle and turned both knobs to the off position and got out. I picked up the towel and dried myself. lt wondered over my body, caressing my skins softness. I was amazed at how my skin managed to stay soft when I am a warrior, classed as an Elite. I was the second most powerful person on Vegeta, after my father, of course. I see that my bed has been made and my royal, armoured suit was waiting for me to wear it. The towel still around my body fell to the floor as I walked to the bed to get dressed when the door opened suddenly. Vigo.

Vigo stood at 1m6cm. He had fine-looking features with the most intense aqua-blue eyes I have ever seen. A jet-black assembly of fine hair covered his scalp adding much emphasis to his facial features. He was built quite sturdy, altogether he was a hunk in any woman's eye's. He's family was very loyal to the House of Vegeta. They were always favoured. Vigo attended to my father's needs, so I got to see a lot of him.

He came walking through the door. I let out a sigh of relief. I was never one to be ashamed of my body or its parts, (Although my body had well equipped parts) and Vigo had the privilege, which so many wanted, to have seen me naked. I picked up the towel and wrapped it around me again. Making sure that it doesn't find a way to the floor again. Vigo was surprised, to find me standing there, my exposed body there for him to gawk at. He quickly cast his stare in another direction, his face clearly red.

"Don't you ever knock Vigo?"

I sternly asked, trying my best not to scare him, a scowl on my face. I grabbed the boxer shorts from the bed and leisurely put it on looking at him out the corner of my eye. He looked and then looked away again, his face red. There was a bulge in my boxer shorts. I liked them to be tight. Especially when wearing a battle suit.

"Sorry Sire. It will never happen again. I am soo sorry. Forgive me"

I didn't mind him seeing me naked, I let him… I would have loved to see him naked as well. I loved woman, don't get me wrong! But men had something about them. I loved strong things, I loved power. Men had that and woman simply didn't. Woman were nice to fuck, but they were much too fragile. With men there were no boundaries. Woman wanted more than just sex, men knew what they wanted and nothing more. On Vegeta, it was common for men to sleep with other men, woman to sleep with other woman. It was a case of fulfilment I suppose. Men in general just wanted to fuck and fight. Which was fine with me. Woman wanted to 'make love', bake cookies and they fussed too much. Its simple really. Men protect, woman love. Its been written in the stars and it will always be that way. Their were woman on Vegeta that wielded some power, but in the background, hidden in the shadows was a man. Don't think of me as sexist, I just speak the facts.

We looked at each other for a while. I had the faint urge to jump on him and have my way with him. He's lucky that I jerked off in the shower. I shook it loose from my thoughts…

"That's your final warning. If you come into my room again when I am naked, I will have to punish you! Idiot"

If only he knew what type of punishment… He stood there and just nodded to everything I had just said. I found something of interest though. All the time he nodded his head while looking at my crotch. Perhaps, just perhaps…

I sat on the bed and looked at him questioningly.

"Well, what do you want?"

He looked at me as if in a daze and finally spoke after I intensified my glare.

"The King, your father, would like to see you in the throne room within the hour"

I let out a sigh and dismissed him with a wave of my hand. 'Poor thing', I silently laughed. My room window was open and the sweet warm, Vegetan air filled my lungs. I got dressed and glanced over to the digital clock next to my bed. It read 06:10. I still had a bit of time for some breakfast, my stomach rumbling in agreement. I pressed a button on the intercom, neatly fixed to the wall. The screen came to life and a face appeared on it. Some servant woman smiled oh so broadly. I couldn't help myself… A scowl appeared on my face, the woman's smile slowly fading into the distance.

"Prince Vegeta"

She said from the other side, her voice sweet and warm. Highly disturbing… How people can be so false is beyond me. I knew that a lot hated me for some or other reason…

"Do I look like anyone else, if so let me know. I would like breakfast prepared for me. And have it sent to my room immediately"

I could swear I saw sweat dripping from her face, as she swallowed hard. Trying her best to look calm, cool. Could have fooled me…

"Yes, Sire. Right away"

I didn't waste time in switching the intercom off. She wasn't exactly something to look at. I then walked over to the double, glass doors, pushed them aside and walked on to the balcony. I loved the view from there. The wind was mild, swirling around me, and entangling itself in my hair. The view today was nice. The mountains in the distance looked so beautiful. Ancient. The red sky created a breathtaking light show in the distance, beautiful red's and oranges dancing on the blue mountaintops, the resulted colours of pink and purple magically blending in. The palace was situated on an ideal spot. A river flowed pass the castles east wall and flowed towards Solemn Lake. It was a place I loved to go swimming. It was accessible to the Royals only, which was a plus considering that I never liked other people around as l loved to swim in the nude. Father said my mother loved to sit on her room balcony looking at her surroundings. I guess that's where I get it from…

A knock on my room door pulled me back down from the clouds.

"Yes!"

The door opened and a rather beautiful looking woman came walking through, carrying with her a tray.

"Set it down over there"

I pointed to the table on the other side of the room. She walked gracefully, balancing the tray in both her hands. She set it down, bowed and left the room. I just rolled my eyes to the back of my head.

I sat down and looked at the contents of the tray. Two hard-boiled eggs, with the half of the shell taken off. Two slices of toast with some garlic butter. Fresh brewed coffee stood next a glass of orange juice. I liked a small breakfast, for when I spar I didn't want a heavy stomach. I would have a large lunch later on in the day at the cafeteria. I devoured the breakfast within a matter of seconds. 20, to be exact. After the 'dainty meal' I was still not filled. I then decided to, on the way to see Father, grab a fruit or two off one of the trees in the orchard. The fruits were always able to fill me, no matter how hungry I was. Sought of magical.

I got up and walked to the room door, stepped in to the hallway and I closed the door behind me. Servants were walking about, oblivious to my presence, too concerned with the things they were doing, preparing the palace for the 'Big' event of Friday. Those who did notice me bowed most politely as I walked pass, I didn't bother to look at them, and I just kept on walking. I took my time by taking the long way 'round to reach the orchard in the centre of the palace. I heard something that sounded like an explosion in the sky, light crackling sounds following immediately after. Looking up I saw brilliant colours being scattered in all directions, 'fire works' I told myself. Father was really going to make Friday a day to remember.

"Sire!"

The voices came flooding to my ears, my eyes seeing the respectful bows as I nodded, acknowledging their presence. I turned down the corridor leading to the orchard, already tasting the delicious fruits on my lips. This was my favourite part of the palace as I always felt a mystical presence all around me whenever I walked through it. The giant pillars were decorated with mythical animals of various sorts portraying eons of power in one, brilliant mural. It was as if the power of my people was concentrated within these pillars - immortalised. Ahead lie the orchard, its trees shimmering the sunlight off of its green and red leaves, creating a collage of diamonds and rubies. I love fine-looking things. With all the horror I see, almost on a daily basis, it was a pleasurable escape from reality. The soft sound of music could be heard all over the orchard as the servants were singing in tune to a man playing on his Kretif, something similar to a guitar, but the sounds were more sensual, deep. They saw me entering the orchard, the music and singing stopped. I looked at them puzzled.

"You don't have to stop on my accord, please… do go on"

I gave a soft smile in approval, they bowed in gratitude and life went on. I reached a tree with luscious fruits already ripe. I picked one, grabbed it off the branch and gave a bite. The yummy juices flowed down to my chin, gently dripping down, lightly tickling me on its journey. I enjoyed it so much I let out a soft moan, which surprised me. I looked over at the Clock Tower. The big hand was lying between the 6 and 7, the short hand directly on the 6. 06:30. Times up…

I closed my eyes and listened to the various sounds around me, somehow it was so… so peaceful.

The doors flung open as I breezed through, everyone looking at me. My pace was quick as I was late. Father was a nice man, but he didn't like being kept waiting. Another set of doors flung open, almost falling off of its hinges. Everyone in my path quickly moved out of the way. Those who weren't in my way bowed as I whisked pass them. The Great Hall way up ahead. I was already 15 minutes late!

The final door flung open, almost certainly surprising everyone. The high class Elite were present and so were the Priests from the Lujin Temple, home to the God of Power and Mercy, Seifer, all of their eyes fixed on me…

"Vegeta, glad you could make it"

Father said, sarcasm clearly present in his deep voice. I tried to ignore him as I always did when we were in company, but today I was not in the mood for a fight, so I just him win.

"Sorry I am so late this morning. Breakfast went longer than I thought"

I casually gave my explanation, not caring if he believed me or not. The many people around bowed and I nodded in acknowledgement. I could already see that this was going to be boring, lengthy and fuckin' boring.

"Just because you are going to be man soon, don't think that before that happens you can do as you want"

I do hope he was joking… but again I let it slide. In my customs, a boy became a man on his sixteenth birthday. I couldn't wait! The moment I turned sixteen I could do as I pleased and exercise my full princely rights.

"Yes Father, whatever you say, Father"

I rolled my eyes to the back of my head, my voice thick were sarcasm… Father could clearly see I had other things on my mind. We were to discuss the ritual I had to partake in. He told me about it many times but there was obviously more involved. On my now frequent visits to the temple, I was usually rewarded with more 'useless' babble from the priests.

"Well" said my father. "Lets gets started shall we?"

My father and I sat at the head of the table on our 'Mobile' thrones, the rest took their seats while servants were walking about placing trays down on the table decorated with various snacks and drinks. I could see myself falling asleep.

**So what do you guys think? Is it boring, exciting, good or bad?**

**Let me know what you think. REVIEWS are most welcome, I thrive on them… even if they are bad! (LOL)**

**OrochiEclipse**


End file.
